Kanzaki Mai
Kanzaki Mai is an Advent Human Player-Character in Bleach Chanel RPG. Her RPer is DeDaL. Persona This young woman is quite bad at expressing her real emotions, often resorting to anger as one easiest to show. And even though deep inside she has a good heart, being quite perceptive and quick-thinking made Mai a little arrogant. She and tends to underestimate people around, often going as far as considering all others except herself to be idiots. This trait of hers, though has been proven quite troublesome for herself, as all throughout high school she was seriously hated by other children, even bullied. This experience taught her to be wary of others and fake her character around unfamiliar people. When encountering someone new, or communicating with people she considers unimportant or too stupid, Mai takes on a mask of a clumsy, forgetful, airheaded girl - dull enough to not instill interest in those people. As a result of a trauma she suffered while being in middle school, Mai has pyrophobia. But unlike many phobic people, this young woman tries to fight her condition. She went as far as picking up the awful habit of smoking - all to bravely withstand the presence of the tiny lighter's fire. Anything more than that is out of her grasp though. She made western black magic into her hobby just to anger her father, but it quickly became a real interest of hers. She is constantly searching for new books on black magic for her collection, and is interested in any religious objects she can get and places she can visit. But even then, Mai prefers to keep her hobby theoretical, never actually trying to fulfill any of the rituals or spells she had learned. Trivia *Favorite color - Blue *Fluent in Japanese(talks in Kansai-ben), English and Russian *Favorite musician - Marilyn Manson *Favorite place - Tokyo Tower's observation platform *Favorite food - takoyaki Appearance Kanzaki Mai is a native Japanese young woman. She has black purplish eyes, hip-long black hair, cut into a traditional "hime cut" and an average, if not slender, constitution. Her breasts are quite small - bordering between A and B cup, which, coupled with her rare for a Japanese height - 180cm, look less than average. Left side of her body has a burn that heavily distorts that side of her face - the upper lip and left eye, which looks so narrow that many people confuse it for being dead and closed all the time. The burn spreads all over the neck and backside to Mai's arm, covering it wholly, and stops at the middle of the woman's hip. In clothes, Mai prefers consistency. Among her favorite attire are the knee-long grey skirt, pantyhose of the same color, a blue sweater with a high neck and, of course, the lab coat. The latter she wears almost at all times, since it's making her feel more mature and independent than she really is. Mai never forgets to wear a glove over her left hand, hiding the burns. Due to her hobby, the young woman always has a multitude of silver jewelry on her, varying from skull-shaped rings to Rosario-shaped earrings and satanistic pentagram along with Star of David as pendants. Over her shoulder, on a long strap, Mai always wears a leather bookcase where she keeps the new, yet unread book from her collection. Biography Coming from a large and very old(and rich) Onmyouji clan in Kyoto, Mai was brought up to be a miko at the clan's shrine, but during her first year in middle school, the girl and her two closest relatives got caught up in an accident. Being saved just in time to stay alive, little Mai watched her mother and sister burn to their deaths. Mai's father - the clan's current head - declared the girl to be tainted with darkness and beyond salvation. Ostracized by her family, Kanzaki Mai was sent to live and study in Osaka's boarding middle school, and eventually - a boarding high school. Being bullied in school, Mai had decided to cut all ties from Kyoto and studied hard to be accepted into the Tokyo Medical University. After moving to Tokyo, the girl quickly found an own place to stay and even though most of her expenses were still paid by her rich family, Mai earned her share by part-timing at the University's Morgue Not so long after her twenty-fourth birthday, Kanzaki Mai had successfully ended her main course along with the bi-weekly pre-internship job at various hospital's departments. She was ready to finally take on real internship at the aforementioned morgue. Stats :Reiatsu: 373 :Vitality: 336 :Combat :''-Close quarters:'' 0 :''-Ranged/Rei Manipulation:'' 248 :Dexterity :''-Speed:'' 75 :''-Agility:'' 50 :Power Level: 2 :Word Count: 4687 Powers & Abilities Growth The Exodus Stage :May see, hear and interact with spiritual beings. The Deliverance Stage :Not Reached Yet The Exoneration Stage :Not Reached Yet Natural Abilities *'Reiatsu Noukan' (“Spiritual Pressure Perception”) :This is the Advent Human's ability to sense other spiritually-active beings. Maximum range of this ability is determined by one's Reiatsu Stat. Class F of this Natural Ability is available to you as soon as your character gets approved. :Class F : 1 km - 100 reiatsu Skills *''None yet'' Items * (unique) Little Black Book * (unique) '85 Toyota Sprinter Trueno AE86 Writing Week 12: Say Hello To Black Jack Week 13: One Way or Another Category:Characters Category:Advent Human Characters Category:Player-Characters Category:Female PCs